


A girl stood in front of a door.

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: But then it's just domestic fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Luz' life has changed so much over the years. A not so pleasant memory reminds her that.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 254





	A girl stood in front of a door.

A girl stood in front of a door.

A faintly familiar door, shining bright against emptiness, illuminating only the girl’s face in the darkness and her tears reflected the light back. She hadn’t cried in so long before this moment.

Because how can you hold back the tears when saying goodbye is so, so hard? She would be grateful later on, to have something that makes saying goodbye so difficult, but right now she didn’t understand that. She didn’t understand many things.

Like why time went by so fast and why some things changed even faster. Why did she have to go back?

That last one she knew. She had to go back to her own world, to see her mom and right some wrongs. Not much else tied her to her own world really. All her friends, all her dreams were right there, and crossing that door meant abandoning them.

 _No. I will come back._ The girl reminded herself.

She didn’t know exactly how or when, but deep down she knew she would come back.

She still had so much to do, to see and to learn.

She closed her fists and grabbed the shiny door knob, stalling for time before turning it.

Familiar voices echoed in her mind.

_Don’t forget to write, kid. Owlbert will pick up the letters where we arranged._

_Make sure to keep studying your demons! I will quiz you when you come back._

_I loooove you, Luz! Hoot!_

_Hexside won’t be the same without you._

_We’ll fill you in on everything that happens._

_Come back soon, will ya?_

_We’ll miss you, cutie!_

_I’ll wait for you to read the new book, okay?_

Tears now streamed down her face, uncontrollable and heavy like a river, but there was no going back now.

The human girl opened the magical door and just like that, she was back in the human world, like nothing had ever even happened.

“Luz?” A voice echoed. A voice she knew all too well.

Luz Noceda, the human witch, lifted her gaze from her crystal ball all too suddenly, feeling like she was coming out of water. A loud gasp escaped her lips trying to recover her breath.

She turned around to where the voice had been calling her, to find a young witch about 24 years of age, just like her. Her pale skin contrasted against the bright green streaks in her long auburn hair, and her golden eyes met Luz’ like so many times before, causing the same dizzying effect as always. It was Amity.

“Luz, are you okay?” The young witch asked once she saw the tears poking at the corners of Luz’ eyes.

Luz wiped the tears with the back of her hand and offered a weak laugh.

“Sorry, I got kind of caught up in an old memory.” Luz said.

She had been using her crystal ball to research some information on an old spell inside her memories; she must have taken an odd turn somewhere to end up there.

“Oh, starlight…” Amity said softly, and the familiar term of endearment made the knot in Luz’ throat grow bigger.

She made her way over to Luz, making sure to turn her attention away from the crystal ball, cupping her face ever so gently in her hands and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. Sometime in all those years Luz had grown at least two inches taller than her, so forehead kisses where something Amity had to make the most of when the opportunities rose. Right now though, she was much more focused on wiping away those tears. 

Luz was full on crying now, the tears streaming down her face almost like the day from that memory. The day she had to leave the Boiling Isles.

“Sorry…” She muttered, frantically wiping away the tears. She didn’t really understand why she was so emotional.

“Don’t be sorry.” Amity hugged her now and ran a loving hand through Luz’ hair. She still wore It short, even shorter than before.

Luz took a deep breath, finally recovering some control of her emotions.

“It was the day I left the Isles. The first time…” Luz explained; her voice was barely above a whisper. “I know it’s kinda dumb-“

“It’s not.” Amity interrupted, meeting her eyes. “I think I cried for 3 days straight after that day.” Amity recalled, laughing at the distant memory.

Luz laughed too, wiping the last tear away. “I cried for like, five, but okay.”

Amity rolled her eyes at her, despite the small smile on her face and gave her another peck on the forehead, lingering there for a while to look at Luz’ brown eyes. “Always making it a competition.” She teased.

Luz laughed again, a much more characteristic chuckle this time. “I think that’s you.” She teased back.

Luz stood up from her seat at her work desk, making sure to cover the crystal ball with a cloth to prevent it from damaging. She still held Amity’s hand with her free hand, not daring to let go.

“We should get going. Eda hates it when we make her wait.” Luz finally said.

“Are you sure? She can wait a few more minutes if you need it.”

Luz pulled the witch closer into a hug, touching her forehead with her own. Amity let out a surprised squeak at the sudden gesture, which then turned into a giggle.

“I’m sure, mi amor.” Luz whispered, and placed a tender kiss on Amity’s lips.

“Let’s go then.” Amity said, parting slightly from the embrace and leading Luz out the door. Their hands never disconnected. “What do you think she wants to tell us? She sounded… excited, over the phone.”

Luz mused for a second, remembering Eda’s call from the day before, asking Amity and Luz to meet her at one of the restaurants at Bones Borough and offering no further detail about it.

“Do you think she’s getting married?!” Luz beamed at the idea for a second, ever the romantic.

“Eda Clawthorn getting married? Yeah, right.” Amity laughed at the thought.

“I know, but she’s been seeing that guy Stan for a while now, you can’t blame me for being hopeful.”

“Hopeless romantic is more like it. Besides, I think you will be tying the knot sooner than her.”

Amity had a playful smile on her face, which Luz quickly matched when she got over the surprise at the comment.

“Gee, I wonder with whom.” Luz fiddled nonchalantly with the engagement ring in her middle finger.

The beautiful piece of jewelry still sat new on her hand, forged from white gold and ornate with a rare rock from the Boiling Isles, specifically from the area called “The knee”, cut in the shape of a star, the unmistakable symbol of The Good Witch Azura.

“I don’t think you need your crystal ball to find that out.” Amity answered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, lifting her free hand where a matching ring shined back.

Slightly different, this ring’s stone was original to the human realm, never before seen in the Isles, cut up in a similar star shape. 

The soon to be wed couple laughed, much like when they were teenagers gushing about books, new spells and whatnot and this time Amity pulled Luz into a hug, wrapping her arms around the other’s neck. One quick kiss later Amity was pulling her towards the door again, mumbling about not wanting to be late again just because her girlfriend was too ridiculously cute and Luz reluctantly followed.

Amity grabbed her staff from where it was placed next to the door, while Luz went to open the door of their home.

She stood there for a few seconds, holding the knob of the towering oak door before her and an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu washed over her.

A girl stood in front of a door.

This door didn’t shine or reflected any magic, much less tears.

A human girl unlike any other opened the door, and was met with a magical world, filled with monsters and wonders and friends and family.

She would gladly open that door any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just use a Winnie Pooh quote there? Yeah I did
> 
> Also, you can guess who the mysterious "Stan" Eda is dating is.


End file.
